Salivary and urinary kallikrein were measured in subjects receiving different levels of dietary salt and fludrocortisone. Urinary kallikrein occurred as prokallikrein and free kallikrein. Salivary as well as both forms of urinary kallikrein increased with salt deprivation and fludrocortisone.